Radio Disney Jingle Jams
Radio Disney Jingle Jams is a special collection of 17 Christmas carols tracks, both original and revived, sung by commercially-successful artists. It was released by Walt Disney Records during the winter seasons of 2004 and 2005. Artists like Hilary Duff, Raven-Symoné, Jesse McCartney, Aly & AJ, and Ashlee Simpson contributed tracks to these albums. 2004 Release # "Winter Wonderland" - Jesse McCartney (F. Bernard; R. Smith) - 2:50 # "Santa Claus Lane (North Pole Mix)" - Hilary Duff (B. Benenate; C. Midnight; Jay Landers; Matthew Gerrard) - 3:02 # "Dear Santa" - The Beu Sisters (B. Benenate; J. Landers; M. Gerrard) - 2:57 # "I Love Christmas" - fan 3 (Fan_3; P. Robb) - 3:27 # "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" - Stevie Brock (Haven Gillespie; J. Fred Coots) - 3:27 # "Sleigh Ride" - Jump5 (Leroy Anderson; Mitchell Parish) - 3:13 # "Toy Town" - Christy Carlson Romano (J. Landers; A. Gurvitz; J. Landers) - 3:31 # "One Way or Another" - Jesse McCartney (Jay Landers; Matthew Gerrard; R. Nevil) - 3:28 # "Jingle Bell Rock" - Aly & AJ (Jim Boothe; Joe Beal) - 2:41 # "Run Rudolph Run" - Aaron Carter (Johnny Marks; Marvin Brodie) - 2:41 # "My Christmas Wish" - Raven-Symoné (Al Kasha; P. Murray) - 3:29 # "Christmas: Past, Present and Future" - Ashlee Simpson (Al Kasha; P. Murray; Ron Dante) - 2:42 # "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" - Gregory Raposo (Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane) - 3:23 # "Why Doesn't Santa Like Me?" - Skye Sweetnam (J. Robertson; S. Sweetnam) - 2:40 # "White Christmas" - Stacie Orrico (Irving Berlin) - 3:39 # "Wild Christmas" - Huckapoo (Jeff Coplan) - 3:29 # "Circle of Life" (Christmas version) - Disney Channel Circle of Stars (Elton John; Tim Rice) - 4:15 2005 Release # "Someday At Christmas" - B5 (Bryan Wells; Ron Miller) - 2:51 # "Everyday is Christmas" - Everlife (Cyka, Needham, A. Ross, J. Ross, S. Ross) - 3:29 # "Winter Wonderland" - Jesse McCartney (F. Bernard; R. Smith) - 2:50 # "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Christmas Version)" - Disney Channel Circle of Stars (A. Hoffman; David M.; J. Livingston) - 3:47 # "Santa Claus Lane (North Pole Mix)" - Hilary Duff (B. Benenate; C. Midnight; Jay Landers; Matthew Gerrard) - 3:02 # "Jingle Bell Rock" - Aly & AJ (Jim Boothe; Joe Beal) - 2:41 # "I Love Christmas" - fan 3 (Fan_3; P. Robb) - 3:27 # "Feels Like Christmas" - Caleigh Peters (Jay Landers; Matthew Gerrard; R. Nevil) - 2:58 # "One Way or Another" - Jesse McCartney (Jay Landers; Matthew Gerrard; R. Nevil) - 3:28 # "Home for Christmas" - The Beu Sisters (Candy Beu, Christy Beu, Dannielle Beu, Jilaine Beu, Gordon Pogoda, Peter Wucsits) - 3:26 # "Sleigh Ride" - Jump5 (Leroy Anderson; Mitchell Parish) - 3:13 # "Toy Town" - Christy Carlson Romano (J. Landers; A. Gurvitz; J. Landers) 3:31 # "Run Rudolph Run" - Aaron Carter (Johnny Marks; Marvin Brodie) - 2:41 # "My Christmas Wish" - Raven-Symoné (Al Kasha; P. Murray) - 3:29 # "Christmas: Past, Present and Future" - Ashlee Simpson (Al Kasha; P. Murray; Ron Dante) - 2:42 # "Why Doesn't Santa Like Me?" - Skye Sweetnam (J. Robertson; S. Sweetnam) - 2:40 # "Circle of Life" (Christmas version) - Disney Channel Circle of Stars (Elton John; Tim Rice) - 4:15 Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Radio Disney Category:Christmas albums Category:Compilation albums Category:Cinderella Category:The Lion King